


Winners Choice

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Locker Room Shenanigans [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2013-2014 NHL Season, Background Leafs, Blow Jobs, Can you tell I wasn't watching hockey back then?, Exhibitionism, First Time, Locker Room, M/M, Morgan Rielly Rookie, Set at the beginning of their friendship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “You know the rules boys,” Leo continues, heading back to his own stall. “Those that don’t want to participate head out and then we get started. Mo,” he fixes Morgan with a warm, proud look. Morgan kind of wants the ground to swallow him up. “Who do you want?”
Relationships: Jake Gardiner/Morgan Rielly
Series: Locker Room Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726927
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Winners Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place in 2013 and aside from names I am making ALL of this up. For the trope: locker room shenanigans, MVP gets to choose who they want to fuck. Featuring Morgan Rielly's and Jake Gardiner's epic crushes on each other. 
> 
> Unedited so all mistakes are my own, don't own.

“Alright boys!” Leo’s voice booms through the locker room, adding to the cheer in the air of a hard earned victory over the Pens. A few of the guys chirp him as he parades around, stripped down to his boxers, a mess of bruises from the rough and tumble last few games decorating his skin. He flips them off cheerfully. “Media’s gone, you know what that means!”

“That you can finally put some clothes on?” Naz chirps him. 

“And keep all this natural beauty hidden from you?” He gestures to himself. “Never. It  _ does _ mean that the celebration  _ really _ starts.”

“Get to the good part!” Josh shouts and a few of the guys echo it. 

“Alright,” he hushes them. “It was a tough game boys, a lot of good teamwork tonight, but I think we can all agree that the real MVP, blocking that last shot, was  _ Mo.” _

A round of cheers goes up.

Seated in his locker, Morgan’s stomach flips, his palms suddenly sweaty. Fuck, he’s never been the MVP before. It’s intimidating as hell.

“Alright, baby.” Lupul claps him on the shoulder hard enough to rattle his teeth. 

“You know the rules boys,” Leo continues, heading back to his own stall. “Those that don’t want to participate head out and then we get started. Mo,” he fixes Morgan with a warm, proud look. Morgan kind of wants the ground to swallow him up. “Who do you want?”

“Um.”

“I’m sure there’s a few guys who would totally volunteer for you.” Lupul has settled back in his own stall, a towel around his waist and apparently in no hurry to leave. He normally doesn’t when they do this, content to watch or even partake. Morgan’s stayed a handful of times, enough to know what goes on. It depends on who gets the title, he supposes, whether it overrides the embarrassment of watching. Some guys love it though- he knows Reimer never skips out.

“I’d be down,” Josh sends him a wink. “You’re hot.” 

“Um,thanks but,” Morgan can feel a flush rising up along his neck, his cheeks. He’s still in his compression shirt so at least it isn’t showing along his chest. He chances a glance to the side; Jake is still in his stall, bent forwards with his elbows resting on his thighs. He catches Morgan’s gaze and smiles. His stomach twists with nerves- with  _ anticipation _ . “Can I...I’d like Jake, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah man,” Jake pushes easily to his feet, his smile growing. It does  _ things _ to Morgan’s heart, dammit. He strips off his shirt, tossing it onto the bench before crossing the space between them. His hair is dark with sweat, skin a healthy flush from the exertion of the game. He’s  _ gorgeous. _

Jake takes his hesitancy in stride, sinks down next to him and cups his cheek, giving him time to pull away before he reels him in for a sweet, slow kiss. His lips are plump, soft against Morgans. It lights a fire in Morgan’s veins and he groans into the kiss, curling his own hands up around Jake’s shoulders. His cock is hardening in his shorts despite the embarrassment of having at least half the team watching them, stomach clenching with heat. He licks his way into Jake’s mouth, swallowing down his moans.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Lupul murmurs and Morgans forcefully returned to the present. He pulls back but Jake doesn’t let him go far, following him with sweet, quick kisses until Morgan relents and kisses him back. 

His lips are tingling when they finally part. Jake slides his thumb from his cheek, across his lips, eyes dark. He sucks in a sharp breath when Morgan’s tongue darts out, licking the salty skin there. 

“Okay baby,” he murmurs, dropping his hand to rest on Morgan’s thigh. “How do you want me?” 

Morgan’s gaze darts around the room. A few of the guys already have their cocks out- like Lupul, while others are just watching, expressions hungry. “Hey,” Jake squeezes his thigh, recapturing his attention. “This is for you, not them. Let me make you feel good.” 

Morgan snorts, caught off guard at the cheesy line and Jake smirks. It tugs his swollen, red lips. 

“Your mouth,” Morgan blurts out and someone groans. 

“Most gorgeous mouth on the team,” Lupul throws in.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jake rolls his eyes but he’s already sinking to his knees, making space for himself between Morgan’s thighs. He smooths his hands along them, fingers teasing along the band of Morgan’s tights. It’s no secret by now just how hard Morgan is, his cock tented desperately against the fabric. He can’t remember the last time he got laid, can’t remember ever having anyone as  _ gorgeous _ as Jake between his thighs. Jake lowers his head and rubs his cheek against the bulge, expression cheeky as he watches Morgan. He mouths over the head and the fabric must taste disgusting from the game, but he just hums happily.

“Rielly,” Reimer calls over as he strokes his cock leisurely, naked with his long legs sprawled out before him. “Help him out.”

Jake smiles up at him and it takes him a second to catch on to what he means. Then he’s scrambling to tug the band of his tights down, freeing his aching cock. Jake takes it a step further, peels the material down and off his legs, tossing it to the side. Then he slides back between Morgan’s thighs with a surety like he’s always been meant to be there. 

Morgan swallows hard at the sight. He’s  _ fucked. _

“You can pull my hair,” Jake presses a line of kisses up the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. “But give me a heads up before you come.” 

Morgan nods dumbly. He has enough thought left to tangle his hands in the short strands of Jake’s hair before he licks a slow line up the underside of his cock. His head falls against the back of the locker as Jake teases his tongue around the swollen head. Fuck, he can’t believe this is  _ happening. _ Not here, and not with Jake. His eyes start to fall closed at Jake’s teasing but he forces them open, determined not to miss a thing.

Jake slides his mouth down over Morgan’s cock, starts a slow, easy bob and it’s so much like his kisses, all encompassing, unbearably sweet, ratcheting his despereation higher and higher. Someone groans, or maybe it’s him. He’s shaking, sweaty, probably pulling too tight on Jake’s hair but he just moans around Morgan’s cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. The vibrations go straight to his balls. It’s going to be over far too quick. 

The slick sounds of Jake’s mouth echo in the locker room. A few of the guys are making out, jerking each other off, but it’s all hazy compared to the technicolor view of Jake between his thighs, his mouth stretched wide around his cock.

Jake takes him deep, gagging a little as he bumps against the back of his throat and it takes everything he has not to thrust deeper, chase that tight, wet heat and see how well he can take it. He pulls back for a moment, then tries again and this time Morgan slides effortless into his throat.

“Fuck,” Lupul gasps and comes, striping his belly and fist. 

Morgan’s thighs shake, pressed tight against Jake’s shoulders. He doesn’t want this to end, can’t bear for it to end. But there’s a tell tale warning in his stomach, his balls drawn up. He groans, tries to tug Jake off his cock, but Jake just doubles down, swallows and swallows and Morgan comes with a shout. 

Jake milks him through it, swallowing down everything he has. It feels like it lasts forever, shivers racking his body as he manages to release his death grip on Jake’s hair, let him up and off his cock. Jake gives one more sweet kiss to the head of his cock and he thinks  _ maybe _ another time, another place he could get hard again just from how rumpled, how  _ fucked _ Jake looks with his swollen lips, spit and come on his chin, eyes so dark. 

“Good job man.” Lupul holds out a fist and Jake bumps it with a smirk. His eyes never leave Morgans. 

Around the room the guys are getting up, heading for the showers or getting dressed and heading out. Morgan can’t feel his  _ legs, _ he doesn’t think he could stand if he wanted to.

“You okay there?” Jake’s voice is  _ wrecked. _ Anyone that talks to him is going to know he’s been sucking cock like a pro. It sends a weird surge of heat through him knowing that  _ he _ caused it.

“I haven’t come that hard in  _ ages,” _ is what slips out. He flushes, embarrassed. Jake lets out a soft laugh and sinks down onto the bench next to him. Lupul’s cleared out, quick to dress and head home, but Jake still stays pressed close to his side.

He’s hard in his shorts, Morgan realizes with a start. Jake glances down at his lap when he sees Morgan looking, smile turning bemused.

“I  _ really _ like going down on guys,” he says with a shrug. 

“Yeah, you’re uh, really good at it.” Morgan clears his throat, somehow more embarrassed now than when he had the team watching him get his dick sucked. “I could return the favor. If you wanted?”

Jake peers at him curiously.

“You don’t have to. I know this is still all pretty new to you, but MVP doesn’t have to return the favor.” 

“I know,” he thinks of how sweet, how drugging Jake’s kisses were. “But I want to. If you do too.” 

He could see Jake’s smile a thousand times over and never grow tired of it. He lights up, leans in and presses a quick kiss to Morgan’s mouth. 

“Not here,” he says. Most of the guys have disappeared by now, a few of the cleaning staff venturing in and Morgan’s still sitting there with his cock sitting soft against his thigh. It doesn’t even help that this probably isn’t even the worst they’ve seen. Jake grabs Lupuls discarded towel and tosses it over Morgan’s lap.  _ Gross _ but it helps center him a bit. “Come back to mine?” 

He nods eagerly and Jake squeezes his thigh once quickly, before getting up and heading back to his stall. Morgan watches him go, tries not to stare at his ass in his tights and fails miserably. Judging by the searing look Jake sends him a moment later, he noticed and certainly  _ doesn’t _ mind. 

He’s pretty sure they break all kinds of records throwing their suits on, racing back to their cars. 


End file.
